


En Taro Midoriya

by Syber_Slash



Series: The StarCraft Trinity [3]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All for One is 'Dead', Chapter 2 contains Manga Spoilers related to Shigi's past, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Needs a Hug, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is Not a Villain, Sorry Not Sorry, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syber_Slash/pseuds/Syber_Slash
Summary: Three figures, born of the darkness.Three figures, changed by the energy held within.Three figures, fighting to uphold peace.Three figures, Templars of Humanity.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku
Series: The StarCraft Trinity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498877
Comments: 97
Kudos: 132





	1. The Beginning and the Loss

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Phone communication/Recording”**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Push! Push!”

A pained scream filled the well lit room. 

The scream originated from a woman with long green and black hair, who was lying on a bed with her knees bent and a large belly.

Off to the side, a man wearing a black tieless suit was watching while gripping his wrist nervously while watching his wife.

They had waited for this day for nine months. 

Nine months. All culminating in a few hours of pain.

Hisashi Midoriya watched as his wife went through the painstaking task of giving birth to their son.

Don’t misunderstand, he was excited, extremely excited, but he couldn’t help but wish he could do _something_ to help his wife through the process.

“Almost there, just a bit more,” the doctor said.

With one more, pained shout from Hisashi’s wife, the doctor made a sound of surprise. “There we go, he’s out,” the doctor stated.

Hisashi’s eyes widened, but he stayed quiet as he watched the doctor and nurses seemed to begin and hurry around, almost frantically.

He left them be for the moment and turned to his wife. He assumed what the doctor was doing was normal, given it was a newborn child. “Inko, how are you?” He asked worriedly.

His wife, Inko Midoriya, was taking deep breaths as the ordeal seemed to finally be over. “I-... I want to see our son,” she answered with a clearly exhausted tone.

Hisashi gained a small smile. “I’m sure they’ll bring him back in a moment,” he replied in return as he turned to the doctor and nurses.

He frowned lightly after a moment when he saw they were still acting strangely. “Is something wrong?” He asked in the direction of the doctor.

One of the nurses raised her head and looked at him, then a moment later seemed to give him a reassuring smile. “Everything is fine, we just… need to do a few checks, to make sure there are no issues,” she answered to the man.

Hisashi only felt more worry. “Why? Is something wr-”

It was only as he asked this that he realised something.

There was no sound of crying.

His eyes widened as panic began to fill him.

The only time a child didn’t cry was when they were either stilborn, or not breathing.

He wanted to run in and wrench the child out of their hands, but his rational part managed to keep in control. “I-Is he...” he asked, not daring to ask the question in front of his wife.

They didn’t answer for a moment, then the doctor turned and pulled his mask down, revealing a smile. “Your son is completely fine.” 

Hisashi stared for a moment, then relief filled his system and his legs nearly gave out.

The doctor approached Inko while in his arms he held something wrapped in a cloth.

He leaned down and held the cloth out to the exhausted woman. “Here’s your son. He’s healthy, but we suspect he may not have vocal cords,” the doctor explained to the exhausted mother.

Hisashi’s mind stalled for a moment. _‘No vocal cords? Is that why he wasn’t crying?’_

Inko didn’t seem to register this fact and only reached out for her son.

The doctor helped her carry the boy to his chest.

However, when she looked down, she paused.

Hisashi blinked, but before he could speak up his wife looked at the doctor with a confused expression. “Is this really our son?” She asked with confusion.

The doctor let out a small chuckle. “I assure you, it’s your son. We were also a bit caught off guard by his skin colour, but we promise this is your son. It’s possible his blue skin is just a result of a part of his quirk that developed early,” the doctor explained, who had delivered children with similar conditions in the past.

Hisashi blinked again. “Blue skin?” He asked aloud with confusion.

The doctor nodded, then gestured to Inko and his son. “Indeed. If you take a look,” he answered as he invited the man to approach.

Hisashi looked at the man for a second, but did as invited and approached his wife, who had gone back to looking at their son.

He crouched down slightly beside his wife and looked down at the bundle of cloth in her arms.

He paused when he saw his son’s face.

His skin was indeed blue.

But, it was almost definitely his son. He had the same freckles that he had, which helped.

He looked up at the doctor. “You think his quirk, or at least a part of it has already manifested for him?” He asked with surprise and confusion.

The doctor nodded. “Yes. It’s not that unusual, I have at least one to three cases a month, but this is one of the tamer ones,” he answered with a smile.

Hisashi stared for a moment, then he looked back down at his son.

Inko looked up at him, catching his attention as he did so. “Look Hisashi, he’s got your freckles.” She smiled at him as she said this.

Hisashi looked at her for a moment, then grew a smile of his own. “I know, I always hoped he would get some of my looks, but I had hoped he got your hair, it’s prettier than mine,” he replied with a slightly amused tone.

Inko let out a small laugh. “I hope soooo tooo…”

Hisashi blinked as suddenly, Inko’s words began to drift off.

Before he knew it Inko’s grip on their son began to weaken and her face began to droop.

Hisashi became worried, but the doctor suddenly moved in. “Ma’am? Ma’am, can you hear me?” He asked quickly.

…

No response.

The doctor’s eyes widened and in a flash he quickly, but carefully, picked up the newborn boy from Inko’s arms then held it out towards Hisashi. “Hold the boy, hurry. Make sure to support his head.”

Hisashi blinked at the sudden order, but was very aware that something was very wrong and did as asked quickly, but carefully. 

Once his son was securely in his arms, he turned back to the doctor, who, along with the nurses seemed to be frantically moving around his wife. “What’s happening? What’s wrong?” He asked with heavy worry.

He got no response, at least not a direct one.

After a moment, the doctor exclaimed one line.

“Her heart has stopped.”

Hisashi’s mind stopped.

Her heart had stopped?

He watched numbly as one of the nurses hurried over to a button, which she quickly pressed, then rejoined the doctor and other nurse as they seemed to frantically go about trying to revive his wife.

But, why had this happened? How?

He was pulled back to his sense as he felt a hand touch him. “Sir, please follow me. We’ll do what we can for your wife, but we have to ask you to come with us,” a different nurse said with a small reassuring smile.

Hisashi looked at the nurse for a moment. 

Then panic truly began to set in.

But, he did his best to keep it under control. Inko was a strong woman, she would come back. Him and their son were waiting for her, and she wouldn’t keep him waiting.

After a moment of indecision where he turned back to the team of doctors and nurses helping his wife, he silently followed the lone nurse out of the delivery room.

* * *

Hisashi was pacing back and forwards in front of the window to the neonatal care room, where his son had been placed for the time being.

It had been a good fifteen or twenty minutes since he was pulled out of the delivery room, and his worry was greater than ever.

_‘The doctors are competent, they’ll get her through, I know they will.’_ He didn’t doubt the people here. He had kept a close eye on the doctors and nurses working at Musutafu General hospital. They were anything but incompetent and always cared for their patients, that was why he placed his trust in them.

But… He couldn’t help but want to just run in there and use every healing quirk he had in his possession to try and help his wife.

He knew that was a bad idea. He had no medical experience, there was a large assortment of reasons as to Inko’s condition.

He stopped pacing for a moment and looked at the window, quickly focusing in on his son.

_‘Izuku… Our little Izuku…’_ He thought as he looked at the little boy.

He went up to the window and placed a hand on the glass. He couldn’t help but imagine his son growing up without Inko, without a mother. It… It hurt him, and it hurt him terribly.

His hand clenched as it remained on the glass. “Please Inko… Please…” He leaned his head forward and rested his forehead on the glass.

He didn’t notice as a figure approached him from behind. “Excuse me, mister Midoriya?” A voice asked softly.

Hisashi turned his head to the speaker, but kept his forehead resting on the glass. “Yes?” He asked with a blank, slightly tense tone.

The nurse standing behind him held a sad expression.

Her expression made his body fill with fear, not fear of her, but of what it meant.

The nurse’s head lowered slightly. “I’m sorry sir, but…”

“Your wife… we couldn’t save her.”

Hisashi stared for a moment.

Then, slowly, the gears in his mind began to turn, and his eyes widened.

Without a word, Hisashi’s legs gave out from under him as despair took hold. “No… Inko… No, no, no no no no…” 

The man’s eyes began to tear up, and a moment later they began to spill past. 

The nurse walked up to the man and crouched down beside him, and wordlessly placed a hand on his shoulder.

A day that was supposed to be one of his happiest, had turned into one of the worst in Hisashi’s long life.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hisashi was standing in a black suit, a different one from his usual one, and wearing a black tie, while holding his son.

He was standing along with the few people Inko considered her friends. She had no family, they had disowned her for reasons unknown to him and her.

He had found out, after he had managed to calm down enough to listen, that the doctor believed Inko had had an undiagnosed heart problem, which had caused it to fail due to the stress from giving birth combined with the blood loss common in women during birthing.

It was later discovered to indeed be this, and that it was apparently a genetic heart issue, to which they implored Hisashi to keep an eye on his son and have him get checked for a similar heart issue once he becomes older.

Hisashi intended to do just that, but now wasn’t about that.

Today was Inko’s funeral.

He had done as she had asked long ago and had her buried in the Musutafu Graveyard, at the spot under a large Sakura tree. It was normally reserved for special people, which Inko had known, which was why she had said it was just a dream, but Hisashi had a lot of connections and was able to have her buried there.

It was now after the funeral. The casket had been lowered and Hisashi was looking at his wife’s tombstone.

As he did, the tears began to appear in his eyes again. He was normally a very composed man, but… when it considered his wife, he was anything but composed.

He crouched down in front of the tombstone. “Inko… I wish I could’ve said ‘I love you’, before you let us. I’m so sorry, I-I’m so sorry t-that I wasn’t th-there to help you when you needed me,” he apologised as he clenched his eyes shut.

As he stood crouched in front of the grave, he didn’t hear as someone approached him from behind.

He only realised when he heard a voice.

“Hisashi?..” 

Hisashi paused for a moment at the voice, then took another few seconds to compose himself before looking to the side.

Standing beside him, with her own daughter, was Mitsuki Bakugou, Inko’s best friend and the closest thing to a sister she had had. “Ah… Hello Mitsuki…” He greeted with a small voice, which was highly unusual for him.

Mitsuki held a sad expression of her own. Inko had also been the closest thing to a sister she had, and she had taken the kind woman’s death almost as hard as Hisashi had. “Thank you, for making her last days as happy as they were. She… She wasn’t always that happy,” the ash blonde woman thanked as she gained a small smile, but it was still a sad one.

Hisashi looked at her, then gave her a wordless nod before turning back to the tombstone again.

Silence fell between the two for a minute as they both simply sat and looked at the stone.

Eventually, something appeared in Hisashi’s vision, making the man blink before realising what it was.

It was an envelope.

He turned to Mitsuki with a slightly confused expression, but she spoke before he did. “Inko left this, for you,” she explained simply.

Hisashi’s eyes widened and he quickly turned back to the envelope. “Inko left it?” He asked with surprise as he reached up to take the envelope quickly, while of course making sure not to drop Izuku.

Mitsuki let the man take it. “She came by about a month ago and told me to give this to you if she were to die while giving birth. I said she was being a worrywart and it wasn’t needed, but she insisted. I guess… maybe she had a feeling this was going to happen…” She turned to the tombstone as she spoke. She had also been given an envelope for her and her husband, but that was private for them.

Hisashi looked up at her, still with surprise. “She did?...”

Mitsuki wordlessly nodded, to which Hisashi continued to stare for a moment before turning back to the envelope.

For a few minutes longer, the two stood in silence.

Then, Katsumi, Mitsuki’s daughter, began to cry. 

Mitsuki blinked, but quickly went to try and calm her down. “Ah… Sorry Hisashi, it looks like Katsumi is hungry. I’ll… I’ll see you another day, and… I’m sorry for your loss.” She turned as she spoke, but paused for a moment before walking away, leaving Hisashi alone at the tombstone.

He kept staring at the envelope in his hand for several long minutes, but was pulled out of it when he felt Izuku begin to squirm in his hold.

He looked down and saw his son crying silently, since he had no vocal cords. “Ah, I guess it’s lunch time again…”

He stood up, but looked down at the gravestone for a moment more. “Goodbye Inko. I love you.”

The man then turned, and began to make his way through the graveyard towards the exit. 

As he did, he carefully put the envelope into his suit jacket, then pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“Kurogiri, could you open a gate from the graveyard to my lounge? Izuku is hungry again.”

**“Of course sir, I’ll be there in a moment,”** the voice on the other side responded.

Hisashi nodded to himself. “Thank you,” he replied, then ended the call and pocketed his phone again and continued towards the exit in silence.

A minute later, he arrived at the exit, and standing next to it was a figure who seemed to be shrouded in purple mist, with a pair of yellow eyes gleaming through the mist where the person’s head should be.

The figure gave a small bow as Hisashi approached. “Hello sir. How… How did it go?” He asked with a slightly hesitant tone as he stood up straight again.

Hisashi remained quiet for a few moments. “...About as well as a burial can…” He answered with a slightly upset tone, but it was clear he was trying to remain composed.

Kurogiri nodded. “Of course sir... I’ll open a gate to the estate now, I apologise for bringing that up…” The man stepped to the side as he spoke.

Hisashi shook his head. “No… It’s fine. I know you cared about her as well, I’d be more upset if you didn’t ask,” he replied with a smile to the man.

Kurogiri looked at Hisashi for a moment, then nodded. “Of course…”

The misty man then turned, and a moment later in front of him, the air was filled with a purple smoke of some kind, indicating the use of his quirk, **Warp Gate**.

Kurogiri turned to the man and politely gestured to the gate. “The gate is ready,” he informed politely.

Hisashi nodded. “Thank you, Kurogiri.” He then walked ahead and walked through the gate, leaving the graveyard behind.

* * *

Later in the day, once Izuku was put to bed, Hisashi sat down at his desk in his work study, with the envelope he had gotten from Mitsuki laying on the table.

Hisashi stared at it for several long moments, before tentatively picking it up in both hands. _‘Inko left this behind… Did she really have a feeling this was going to happen? If she did, why did she not tell me anything?’_

He let out a sigh. “Only one way to find out…” He mumbled to himself.

Hisashi turned to the side and picked up a letter opener, then carefully opened the envelope.

Once it was opened, Hisashi reached in and pulled out a… disk?

Hisashi blinked, but then he realised what it must have been. 

He quickly hurried to his computer and turned it on, then once it was fully on he opened the disk tray and put the disk in.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, a window opened.

His eyes widened as Inko’s face appeared on screen. From the background, he could tell she was in the lounge.

**“Hello Hisashi, dear… If you’re watching this, then… I guess my worries came to fruition.”**

Hisashi stayed quiet as on screen Inko waved to him, but her expression was obviously not happy.

**“I hope that I didn’t go in pain, and… I hope that our son is safe. I’m sorry to have left you alone with Izuku, it’s not my choice, but… we can’t always decide when we get to go.”**

Hisashi hated that it was true, and could feel himself growing emotional again, but he kept it down to not miss anything from his wife. 

Inko’s expression seemed to fall. **“I hope I got to see our son before we left. I’m sure he’s beautiful, and has your freckles.”** She let out a small genuine chuckle, which ended in a sigh, before looking directly into the camera. **“I haven’t really been able to think of what I want to say, but, I know that I want you to do something. I want you to promise you’ll protect Izuku and make sure he has everything he needs when he grows up, and… and that includes a mother.”**

Hisashi’s eyes widened as Inko continued, but it was clear these words weren’t easy for her to say. **“If I’m gone, I don’t want you to let me stop you from finding someone else, and if not for your own sake, then do it for Izuku’s. While he is a boy, a loving mother is still important for him, and if I can’t be that loving mother, then someone else will have to be there in my place.”** She grew a warm but wobbly smile as she looked at the camera and tears threatened to spill past her eyes. **“I love you Hisashi, but please, don’t let me hold you down.”**

Hisashi stared at the video as he felt himself slowly lose his handle on his emotions. **“I love you Hisashi. Goodbye.”** Inko leaned forward as she said these last few words, and then the recording ended.

The tears began to roll down Hisashi's face as he lost his hold on his emotions. “Inko…”

For several long minutes, Hisashi stayed seated in his work study and cried silently, and many thoughts went through his mind.

But, eventually his mind settled on one thought, and his tears began to slow.

After roughly fifteen minutes, he looked back up at the recording. “I promise Inko. I don’t know if I’ll ever find anyone else, but I won’t let your loss hold me back.” He was entirely serious, but he didn’t know if he was truly capable of it.

It was… a painful thought, especially so soon after Inko’s passing, but he would try.

He went down and ejected the disk from the computer, then stood up and went over to his bookshelf.

He pulled out a sleeve made of a soft material, that was used to hold disks such as then, then put the disk inside and pulled out a sharpie.

He wrote a single word on the sleeve.

**Inko.**

He went over to his disk shelf, and put it in the middle, with the name pointing outwards.

Hisashi held a small smile as he looked at hte disk for a few moments. “I love you Inko, and I always will. Goodbye…”

The man turned, then walked away, towards the door.

He took hold of the handle, but hesitated for a moment, then pushed down the handle, and left the room.

Hisashi would move on. It would take time, and it would be difficult, but… he would try.

One would think it would be easy for the former worst villain in history to get over the death of another, but All for One was dead, and Hisashi was there in place of him.


	2. The Dust Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 20th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Hisashi meets with a boy. In most other worlds, this would lead the boy down a dark path of destruction. Here, the boy will be lead down a bright path of healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning before the chapter begins. This does contain spoilers related to the manga, specifically in relation to Shigaraki's backstory. If you want to be left without spoilers, skip this chapter. Otherwise, read at your own discretion, and enjoy :3

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Phone call”**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A year went by after Inko’s death, and Izuku’s first birthday passed.

Some things had happened over the year, including the discovery of Izuku’s actual ability to speak.

He spoke telepathically, with his mind.

Of course, the discovery had given Hisashi a fright, thinking that someone had entered his home, but upon realising it was coming from Izuku, he immediately scheduled an appointment with a Quirk Specialist, despite him himself being a Quirk Specialist.

Upon meeting the specialist, she determined that it was another part of Izuku’s early development of his quirk.

When asked, the specialist decided she couldn’t say if this was all there was to Izuku’s quirk or not. He was too young, meaning it was best to wait until his quirk fully manifested at four years old.

Hisashi had understood, and brought Izuku home, but was excited at the same time. He had been afraid that Izuku would be mute, entirely, but was excited to be proven otherwise.

He did wonder though how his son’s quirk had come to be. So far it didn’t seem to be sharing many similarities with his own quirk or Inko’s.

Perhaps it was a wild mutation? Or maybe his own quirk was to blame, it could be part of its nature, or the large amount of quirks in his possession.

A question for another day he had decided, and went on.

Izuku’s first birthday had been a warm affair. The Bakugou family had attended along with their own daughter, and they had given Izuku a small indoor playground as a gift to play with.

Izuku loved that playground, a lot.

But a month after Izuku’s birthday, something different happened.

* * *

Hisashi was sitting in his work study and doing some work, which consisted of looking over some reports from his people undercover in numerous villain organisations.

As he sat and looked over the reports, his phone began to ring.

He didn’t turn away from the report as he grabbed his phone and accepted the call. “Hello, this is Hisashi speaking,” he responded professionally.

**“Sir, this is operative Tau-7. Something is happening at the Shimura estate, it’s been reduced to dust and the son is fleeing from the estate.”**

Hisashi paused as the words coming through the phone registered for him.

His eyes became wide as it clicked. “WHAT?! It’s- shit! Alright, continue to follow the boy, I’ll send some other operatives to secure the home. I’m on my way as well, relay your location to me while I make my way there,” he ordered as he rushed out of his chair and out of his study. 

**“Understood sir, I’ve been following the boy for a few minutes already. He’s moving towards the east of Musutafu.”**

Hisashi grunted. “Send me the precise location once I hang up. Keep your eyes on the boy, no matter what, understood?” He ordered gruffly, though it was due to the situation getting his adrenaline going.

**“Yes sir.”**

Hisashi made an affirmative sound, then pulled the phone away and hung up, but his mind was swimming. What was happening? Had the home been attacked by a villain?

A few moments later, he was shaken out of his panicked thinking as he received an address, just as he got into the kitchen, where Kurogiri was making some food.

He quickly refocused on what needed to be done first. Making sure the son was okay. “Kurogiri, send me to this address, immediately,” he ordered hastily as he came up beside his subordinate and held the phone out with the address.

Kurogiri turned around with surprise and stared at his boss for a moment. “Wha- sir?” He questioned with confusion.

Hisashi showed the phone closer. “No questions, just do it. I’ll explain when I get back,” he ordered further and more aggressively.

Kurogiri stared for a moment, but then the seriousness began to register for him. Hisashi never acted this way normally, so it was clear something was wrong.

Kurogiri turned to the location marker shown on the phone, which included the coordinates.

Seeing this, he quickly opened a warp gate behind Hisashi. He had become more proficient with the use of his new quirk over the last year, but he still had room for improvement.

Kurogiri looked at his boss, who had turned to watch the gate appear behind him. “The gate is ready sir,” the purple smokey man said to the former villain.

Hisasi turned to Kurogiri, gave him a nod, then rushed through the warp gate.

Kurogiri looked for a moment, then he closed the gate.

For a few seconds, he stared off into space.

Then, he turned to the kitchen where he had been preparing lunch for a hungry Izuku. “I will watch Izuku until you return, sir…” He mumbled to himself with a sense of determination.

Hisashi had saved him from death, and in return he had pledged to do anything to repay the man, and if that involved doing housework, babysitting or creating warp gates to other places, then he had no issues with this.

* * *

Hisashi emerged from the warp gate in the streets of eastern Musutafu, which was a large suburban neighborhood.

He looked around for a moment, then pulled out his phone and sent off a message to the operative, asking for an updated location.

He got a response within fifteen seconds, and immediately sprinted in the direction.

* * *

Tenko’s legs were tired.

The boy had been running for so long, from his home, from what he had done.

He didn’t know how to feel about it.

He was in anguish.

He was ecstatic.

He was a  _ monster _ .

In an alley, his legs finally couldn’t carry him any longer, and he collapsed against the side wall.

As he sat against the alley wall, he curled in on himself and rested his head against his knees.

He didn’t cry, he didn’t know how to anymore, but he didn't do anything else either.

He just sat, and wondered why everything had gone as it did.

Mon-chan.

Hana.

Grandpa.

Grandma.

Mom.

  
  


**_Ḑ̵̪͖͛͛̓͂̉̾̈́̈̈́͘͝a̸̘̥̱̪͖̥͂̒͑͑̆̓̿͑̕d̵̡̡̛͎̺̪̲͚̲̖̎̏́̾͗̽́̚̕͝ͅ_ ** .

All of them.  **_DEAD_ ** .

He raised his head slightly and looked at his hands.

The hands that had killed them.

The hands of a  _ villain _ .

He stared for a few moments, then slowly, he grew a smile.

To any other, it would seem like a wicked smile, the smile of someone that had lost their mind.

“Ah, hello there little one.”

Tenko paused as a voice reached his ears and the smile fell, then slowly he raised his head.

Crouched in front of him was a man, a man wearing a kind, warm smile as he looked at Tenko. “What are you doing out here by yourself?” He asked the boy kindly.

Tenko stared at the man for several long moments. “Running…” He answered with a low, hoarse voice.

The man’s smile seemed to falter slightly. “You’re running… What from?” He asked with a worried tone.

Tenko stared for a moment again. “Home…”

The man’s expression became more worried. “Why are you running from home? Did something happen?” He asked worriedly.

Tenko stared for another moment, then his head began to fall. “I killed them…”

Hisashi paused. Had he just heard that right?

“What do you mean..?” He asked the boy as he approached a bit closer.

The boy, who he recognised as Tenko from reports about the family, kept his face hidden behind his hair, which was a light blue now instead of black for some reason. “I killed them… Mon-chan. Hana. Grandpa. Grandma. Mom. And Dad…”

Hisashi stared for a moment, then his eyes widened.  _ ‘He killed his family? What? How?’ _

Despite his confused panicking, it only took him a moment to come up with an idea.  _ ‘A destructive quirk? It could have spontaneously manifested during intense emotions and caused what happened to the home…’ _

He watched Tenko for a few moments, then he let out a hum. “Well… did you mean to do it?” 

Tenko seemed to pause for a moment, then he raised his head to look at Hisashi. “What?...” He asked quietly with an unsure and confused tone.

Hisashi put on a kind smile. “Did you mean to do it? Did you want to do what you did?” He asked the boy with a calm, kind tone.

The boy stared at him for several moments, then seemed to think about it.

For a minute, silence fell between them, but Hisashi didn’t mind. He could tell the boy had gone through a traumatic experience and needed a moment.

“Only Dad…”

Hisashi paused.

That response. He had intentionally killed his father?

He had gotten reports that  _ her _ son had exhibited abusive behaviour, but… it had been true?

Maybe the boy suffered a mental break at the worst possible moment as his quirk manifested, and he let out all his anguish on the man who had caused him pain…

_ ‘No, I can’t think of that now. I have to help him,’ _ he decided as he shook out of his thoughts.

Hisashi reached out a hand and held it palm up in front of the boy, while giving him a smile. “I’m sad to hear that, but you shouldn’t be out here by yourself. Would you like to come with me?” He asked warmly.

The boy stared at him for a moment, then his eyes seemed to widen slightly in surprise. “What..?”

Hisashi let out a small warm chuckle. “I’m asking if you want to come live with me. Well?” He looked at the boy with a warm and kind look in his eyes and smile.

The boy stared up at Hisashi with a look that seemed to be a mixture of awe and surprise.

This man didn’t know him, but he knew what he had done.

And he still wanted to help?

Tenko wasn’t sure of why, but he felt something compelling him to reach out.

He slowly raised a hand, then brought it over and moved to place it in Hisashi’s hand.

But, he stopped before touching, then pulled it back, surprising Hisashi before the boy spoke. “I don’t want to kill you too…”

Hisashi blinked, but then he grew a smile. “You’re kind little one.” He then turned slightly to the side and reached out into the air.

Tenko watched as the man did this, but was surprised when the air seemed to tear open into a black and purple rift.

The man continued to reach forward and his hand seemed to go into the rift, then a moment later he pulled his arm back, and in his hand seemed to be a black piece of cloth.

Hisashi deactivated  **Pocketverse** , a quirk that gave him a small pocket dimension where he could store objects, then turned to Tenko with the items he had pulled out. “You can have these then.”

He presented the items to Tenko, and the boy looked at them.

It was a pair of gloves, specifically a pair made for people with quirks that required all five fingers to touch an object in order to activate. It essentially only had finger parts for the thumb, middle and pinky fingers, leaving the index and ring fingers uncovered.

Tenko stared for a few moments at the gloves, then looked up at Hisashi. “I can have them?” He asked curiously.

Hisashi nodded, then picked up one of the gloves and held it so Tenko could slip his hand in. “Here, put your hand in. I promise it’ll be fine,” he assured warmly.

Tenko looked at the man for a moment, then he looked at the glove.

After a few seconds of indecision, he raised his hand and slowly and carefully slipped it inside the glove.

It fit like… well, a glove.

Hisashi let go of the glove and watched as Tenko pulled his hand back and stared at the glove. “How does it feel?” He asked the boy.

Tenko stared for a moment longer, then turned Hisashi. “It’s soft…” He mumbled out.

Hisashi chuckled. “I’m glad you think so. Do you want the other one on too?” He asked the boy as he picked up the other glove and presented it to the boy.

Tenko stared for a moment, then he raised his other hand and reached forward.

A moment later, Tenko’s other hand also had a glove on, and the boy stared at them for several moments while Hisashi stayed crouched in front of him. “Well, do you want to come with me?” He reached out his hand again, just as before. The gloves were still there, which meant the quirk in all likelihood was a five finger activation quirk.

Tenko looked up at the man and stared for a few moments, then looked at his hand.

After a moment, he slowly and carefully reached forward with his now glowed hand.

He hesitated for a moment before touching Hisashi’s hand, but then carefully lowered his hand.

Hisashi smiled at the boy when nothing happened, and he could see the awe on Tenko’s face. “There. Are you ready to go?” He asked the boy warmly.

The boy looked up at Hisashi again, with a surprised expression, then he gave a slow nod.

Hisashi kept smiling at the boy, then he slowly stood up, while pulling the boy to his feet.

Tenko seemed surprised to suddenly be pulled to his feet, but he managed to find his balance, despite his legs being tired.

Tenko stared up at the man as his hand stayed in the man’s. “Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?” Hisashi asked.

Tenko looked for a moment, then he lowered his head as he seemed to get a bit shy. “I… I can’t walk…” He admitted with a low voice.

Hisashi let out a chuckle, then he reached down and picked up the boy into his rather large arms.

Tenko’s eyes widened in surprise as he found himself suddenly quite high above the ground. “Woah,” he exclaimed quietly with surprise as he looked around.

Hisashi let out a chuckle as he watched the boy’s surprised expression. “You’re up quite high now, aren’t you?” He asked with amusement.

Tenno nodded semi-absentmindedly as he looked around, then he turned back to Hisashi. “Are you okay with carrying me?..” He asked as his shyness seemed to return.

Hisashi nodded as he smiled. “Of course. I might not seem it, but I’m quite strong. It’s no issue for me to carry you, none at all,” he assured as he reached up with his free hand and ruffled Tenko’s hair.

Tenko stared at the man for a moment, but leaned into the hand on his head. “Okay… Thank you mister…” He thanked Hisashi as his voice began to get low, and his eyes drooped slightly.

Hisashi’s expression softened as he saw the signs of the boy’s exhaustion catching up to him, and in response he softly urged the boy to lean against him. “Just rest Tenko. When you wake up, you’ll be in a safe place, I promise.” He spoke softly as he patted Tenko’s head against his shoulder.

Tenko let out a small unintelligible sound as his eyes slowly closed, then they closed completely as the boy drifted off to sleep.

Hisashi held a small soft expression as he saw this, then he carefully pulled out his phone and sent off a message to Kurogiri, asking for a Gate back to the house.

The reply came after a few seconds, and another few seconds later a small cloud of purple smoke appeared in front of him, the tell tale sign of Kurogiri’s quirk in action, and without looking back he entered inside.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Tenko’s mind and he began to groggily awaken from his sleep.

But as he did, he found himself unwilling to get out of bed, because it was strangely comfortable, not that it normally wasn’t, but it felt extra soft.

But then his mind began to properly reboot, and his eyes went wide as he remembered what had happened before he fell asleep.

Tenko shot up in the bed with wide eyes.

He was not in his room. He didn’t recognise the room from his house.

Did that mean…

Tenko’s mind paused as he heard the sound of a door opening, and whipped to the side to see the door to the room opening.

Fear gripped onto Tenko, but then a familiar face came in to view from behind the door.

Hisashi smiled as he saw the boy was awake. “Ah, you’re awake. Did you sleep well Tenko?” He asked the boy softly as he opened the door further and stepped into the room.

Tenko’s fear seeped away some when he saw Hisashi, but he was still nervous as he turned his head to look around the room. “W-Where am I?” He asked with a nervous stutter. 

Hisashi walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You’re in my home, in one of my guest rooms. You fell asleep and I decided it would be best to bring you with me so you could get some proper rest,” he explained to the boy softly as he reached out to place his hand on the boy’s head.

Tenko flinched back quite violently in response, surprising Hisashi as he froze. “Tenko? What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly as he pulled back his hand and instead placed it on the bed sheet beside the boy.

“P-Please, don’t hurt m-me,” the boy pleaded out with a trembling tone as he looked at Hisashi with fear.

Hisashi was taken aback by the boy's words. The boy was afraid he would hurt him?

It made his chest ache, but he fought through it to give the boy a soft smile. “I won’t, I promise Tenko. I will never hurt you, okay?” He promised softly as he slowly reached out and managed to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Tenko stared as the man did this, but his eyes were focused on the large hand slowly approaching him.

When the hand touched his shoulder he felt… safe. He felt the man was telling the truth.

He looked back up at the man, who’s name he realised he didn’t know. “Y-You’re not… mad about what I-I did?” He asked the man with a fearful frown.

Hisashi raised an eyebrow. “Do you mean... what you accidentally did to your family?” He asked with careful tone, not wanting to upset the boy.

Small tears appeared in Tenko’s eyes, but he nodded to Hisashi’s words as he lowered his head and began to tremble.

Hisashi looked at the boy for a moment, then let out a small sigh. “Tenko, I’m not mad,” he said to the boy softly.

Tenko seemed to pause at his words, then the boy slowly raised his head to look at Hisashi with wide eyes. “You’re… not?”

Hisashi shook his head. “No. I’m sad that it happened, but I don’t blame you. Your quirk is… destructive, and it probably manifested suddenly. It’s terrible, but I’m not surprised that this happened.” He looked at the boy as he gained a soft smile. “So no, I’m not mad, I just want to help you, and if that means teaching you how to use your quirk, or take care of you, then that’s what I’ll do.”

Tenko stared up at Hisashi for several long seconds with shock written all over his young face.

Then small tears began to appear in his eyes, then his expression began to change as small sobs broke through his voice.

Before Hisashi could prepare for it, the boy surged forward as fast as he could and wrapped his hands around him. “T-Thank you, t-thank y-you,” he thanked as the sobs began to grow louder and broke through his words.

Hisashi grew a soft smile, and wrapped his arms around the boy, placing a hand on Tenko’s head to pull him close. “You’re welcome Tenko,” he replied softly.

For a few minutes, the two of them simply stayed like this, with Hisashi calming the boy down, and Tenko holding onto the man tightly.

After a short while, Tenko eventually pulled back, to which Hisashi let him go and looked down at the boy with a warm smile. “There, are you feeling better my boy?” He asked warmly.

Tenko nodded shyly. “Yes… Thank you Mister…”

Hisashi raised an eyebrow, but quickly realised he had never told the boy his name. “Ah, I never told you my name, did I?” 

Tenko looked up at the man, then a moment later shook his head.

Hisashi let out a chuckle. “I’m sorry Tenko. My name is Hisashi, Hisashi Midoriya. It’s nice to meet you properly,” he greeted with another warm smile.

Tenko looked at Hisashi for a moment. “Hello Mister Midoriya…” he greeted quietly and shyly.

Hisashi hummed. “You can call me Hisashi, Tenko, it’s perfectly okay,” he assured the boy softly as he slowly reached out and patted the boys head, this time managing to do so without the boy flinching.

Tenko blinked, but after a moment nodded. “Okay Hisashi…”

Hisashi nodded back to the boy. “Good. Now, do you want a tour of my house? If you’ll be staying here, you’ll need to know where everything is after all,” he asked as he stood up from the side of the bed and smiled down at Tenko.

Tenko looked up at the man and after a moment gave a small nod. “Okay…” He answered quietly and shyly.

Hisashi let out a small chuckle, then reached out a hand. “Then come my boy, let’s explore.” 

Tenko nodded again, then moved to shuffle out of the bed, and hopped off the side to the floor.

When he did, he realised he was wearing different clothes, making him blink.

Hisashi noticed it. “Ah, your old clothes were dirty, so I had a friend go get a new set you can wear until we go buy more. I hope that’s okay,” he explained with a small sheepish smile. The shirt he wore before had… blood on it, and he didn’t want to smear it everywhere.

Tenko looked up at Hisashi and stared for a moment, then shook his head. “It’s okay… thank you Hisashi…” He thanked him with a quiet, but less shy tone, as he lowered his head again.

Hisashi looked at the boy for a moment, then gave a small nod. “Of course my boy, anytime.” He then reached out his hand again. “Why don’t I start by showing you where the toilet is, so you can go use it when you need to,” he suggested as he smiled at the boy.

Tenko looked up at the man again, but focused on his hand when he realised it was out for him to hold.

After a moment of indecision, the boy reached up and slowly put his hand in Hisashi’s. 

Hisashi closed his hand around the boy’s hand softly as he did so, then he smiled down to the boy as Tenko looked up at him. “Come my boy, let’s go.”

Tenko nodded, and the two left the guest room and began to explore the house.

**Author's Note:**

> [Discord](https://discord.gg/axAtBkF) for those of you who would like to come hang out, I have a server where a few of my friends  
> who are also writers are also residing, but it is indeed mine. Hope you'll come in and say hi :D


End file.
